Can You Feel This?
by frankkenstein
Summary: ZeLink Oneshot. Inspired by an episode of House. The hospitals on lockdown and Link and Zelda are stuck in Link's office when the lights go out. I can't write summaries! Dice-ky. Ugh.


**Eh..Uhm..Yeah. ZeLink oneshot, inspired by an episode of one of my favorite television series, House.(You know, the doctor?) In Link's point of view…**

**Me and a friend made some stupidly hilarious short story about what could've happened in my story (Doctor, are you alright in there? Link: I'm busy! Come back later!) Now, the disclaimer.**

**Link: Er.. Epic Cake does not own The Legend of Zelda, or the show House. LoZ belongs to Nintendo and our creator Shiggy M. ,House…I have no idea, its on FOX though. Point is, don't sue, sorry we can't remember, but we don't own House. **

"Zelda!", I call after her, outside the hospital building. She stops and turns around, smiling.

"Hey Link…", she says, putting back a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Morning," I say, opening the door for her, "How are you?".

She walks in, "I'm doing great, and you?"

"I'm perfect."

"That's good to hear..". Oh c'mon, Forester! Say something to her!..

"Uh.. you look beautiful today…"

More like, _every_day.

She blushes, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Suit-N-Tie,'' her eyes grazing me head to toe.I crack a smile, feeling my face get hot. Zelda laughs. I push the elevator button, then I notice Ilia scurrying over to me and Zelda,

"Link! Over here!"

I sigh angrily, I know what's coming. Why did I even?…

"Link, you remember don't you? I know you do!", she pauses and smirks at Zelda in a 'ha-ha! in-your-face' kind of way, "You promised to take me out today." Looking at Zelda, I see her rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Ilia…I never actually agreed to..," I start. "But Link!

"But…I thought you did. I just wanted to spend some time with a work-friend. Oh, Link..," she purred, pushing herself against me.

"Agh, alright, alright. I'll tell you when I can some around..," I groan.

"Yay! Thank you," She says, scurrying away.

Zelda was quiet until we each got into out own offices. Which saddens me deeply, and leaves me quite confused. Usually, she would stop and chat with me in my office for awhile. She just walked past. I wonder why…but anyway, how the hell did I agree to take Ilia out? Sigh. I stare at all my pictures, they were mostly of my friends. Ike, Marth, Dark, Peach and Samus. And of course, Zelda Harkinian. Or should I say Dr.? Hah. A picture of her I put right by my computer, where I could conveniently stare at all day. But back to my main problem- what's up with my Zelda? After a little while, I hear familiar light footsteps coming towards my door. Zelda. I lean over to look out. She spots me, and I quickly lean back over and try to look like I'm doing paperwork. I hear her giggling as she walks in.

"Please close the door behind you, Dr. Harkinian."

She frowns, "I told you to call me Zelda, Dr. Forester."

"And I told you to call me Link," I say. She sighs, closing the door behind her. She sits down in a sofa I have. **(For House watchers, Link has Wilson's office. Just added some things, but you get the idea.)**

"So what's up with you today?," I question.

She tries to look confused, "Nothing.."

I roll my eyes at her, "You are the worst liar."

"I'm not lying!," she protests.

I stare at her, apparently my hard blue eyes seem to work on making people crack.

"Well, nothing wrong, I just was wondering why you would ask Evergreen (Ilia) out of all wom-," she stops, thinking about how I would react to her disliking Ilia.

"Zel," I say, noticing her blush at the nickname I gave her, holding back a smirk, I continue, "First of all, I've always known you've disliked her, and I know she's a pest at times, but she didn't even give me a choice I-,"

"She did give you a choice, why would you lie?," she interrupts.

"Ah, Zelly, what do you care anyway?.."

She turns an even deeper shade of pink. Was it 'Zelly' or the question? Or both?

"I-I just.. thought what people would say about that, knowing Ilia's rep."

"Well, thanks for worrying about my social reputation," I chuckle.

"You don't really have feelings for her do you?," she laughs.

"Of course not, Zel. I was being friendly."

"Sure," she says. Zelda stands up and walks over next to me. I never noticed how small my office would look with her in it. Not that she's huge, but, damn, she's delicious, freakin' goddess-like! Not saying I only have feelings towards her for that though. Because I don't just for that. She picks up a picture, _her _picture to be exact. The one I stare at a lot, yeah..

"Hey…this is from when we all went to the beach..," she smiles sweetly, remembering that day.

"Yeah..," I breathe.

She giggles, "Why do you have this?"

I feel my face get hot, "Uhhh… I really like it." I mentally slap myself. Yeah, I really do like a picture of Zelda sitting on a beach blanket wearing a bikini, looking sexy, sipping lemonade under an umbrella.

"Oh.."

"I mean, it's a good memory!", I blurt out.

"Alright, don't feel all awkward, I have a picture of you and Ike that day," she smiles. Hey, I can't say I don't look good. My cell beeps, I get a text from Chase. **(**_**the **_**Dr. Chase. Yep.)**.

_Link, the hospitals on lock-down, you can't leave the room you're in right now, someone kidnapped a newborn. I know, its crazy! I hope they find the kid, and I hope you're not also stuck somewhere horrible, I'm in the damn bathrooms, and some guy has the runs… Anyway, just saying._

Damn it. Wait…yesssss! -_I'm stuck in a room with Zelda!-_ I mentally sing to myself. Wait, HAH! Poor Chase.

"Zelda, look..," I say, showing her the text.

She gasps, "Oh My Goddesses! That's horrible!". She looks at me.

I sigh, "Looks like we're stuck in here until that poor kid gets found…"

Aw hell yes. I hear thunder. Looking out the window, looks like there's going to be quite a storm. Wait. Zelda hates thunder storms. They make her all nervous. I look at her, giving her a sympathetic look, "Don't worry, they'll find the kid and the storm will blow over."

That didn't seem to comfort her.

"Goddesses, Zelly, get that look off your face. I'm here for you." She blushes, face turning bright red. Geez, how many times have I made her blush today?

Thunder booms, and woah, it BOOMS, wait, more like ROARS. _That_ was _loud._ She screams, and I get up.

"Hey, calm down.."

"I'm sorry Link, I'm acting like a child.."

"Just breathe. Don't wet your pants now," I tease.

"Shut-up Link," she stammers.

Thunder roars again, accompanied by lightning, Zelda jumps, grabbing my head.

Hah!

The rain pours down harder. And harder. Until its pouring so hard, you have to raise your voice up a little.

I hope the lights give out….Heheheh.. I squeeze her hand, giving her a sly smirk.

"Mn, Link! Stop making me…," she starts.

"Hm? Stop making you what?," I press, still smirking.

"Stop making me blush, damn it!," she says, _while blushing._

"Nah, I think you enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?"

I laugh, and the lights give out. She groans.

"Now, now. It isn't all that bad. Here." I say, looking for the flashlight in my desk with my free hand. I pull it out, turning it on and handing it to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, I know you enjoy this," I say.

"What…?," she asks, furrowing her brow.

"This. Us being in this room together unable to get out. Alone. Oh, and the fact that you're still holding my hand, and that I can't take Ilia out now."

Zelda's face turns tomato-red. I don't even think she noticed she was still holding my hand. She tried to let go.

"Where are you going?…Its not like you can leave, Zel…"

"N-No. You've got it all wrong, Link. I don't enjoy this." she says hastily.

"Good! Because I can't wait to take Ilia out, if we do get a chance to. I lied because I though you were kinda jealous and it would be all awkward," I say seriously, lying.

She lets go and walks over to the other side of my office. I sit down and pretend to read a book, watching her from the corner of my eye. She looks a little sad…

"Zelda you know I'm lying right? And why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad," she says quietly.

"Stop lying. I know you. I read you all too well," I say, starting to roll my chair over to her when the flashlight goes out.

"Oohhhhh no, Link, please tell me you have extra batteries."

I don't answer, and stop my chair behind her. The darkness doesn't let her notice.

"Link, answer me. Link!….Link are you there?.."

Thunder claps again, Zelda gets startled and takes a step back. She topples over and lands on my lap. Hard.

I chuckle, wrapping my arms around her.

"Link…is that you?"

"Of course it is..," I breathe on her neck.

"W-what are you doing?.."

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"N-no…y-you're arms are wrapped around my waist..," she stutters.

"Does it bother you?," I ask.

She doesn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no..," I whisper in her ear, holding her tighter.

"Link…"

"Yes?"

"I can't feel my arm..," she says.

"Hm…I don't think that's supposed to happen…maybe you should take this ribbon off," I say, taking it off, "Alright, can you feel this?". I squeeze her arm…that sounded seductive.

"N-no..," she says, reacting to my tone of voice.

"Hmmm…well then, what about…this?" I turn her head, and kiss her lightly, "Did you?.."

"I-I'm not sure…," she says, taking a sharp breath.

"Really? Let me try again." I kiss her again lightly, she returns it this time, but I guess neither of us could take it, so it turned really….steamy. Not that I had a problem with that, because I didn't. Not at all.

"I feel that.." she whispers against my lips.

"Good. I was hoping you would," I say as she puts her forehead against mine, interlocking **(I do not even think that made sense. 0_0 interwining?)**our fingers.

"I think you ought to cancel that meet-up with Ilia.."

"And if I don't..?"

"Then I can't do this anymore..," she kisses me.

Again.

Mwahahah…I close my eyes.

Then they announce that they found the kid. We're free to go. Zelda breaks away, "Work time.."

"It can wait..," I say, pulling her back.

"No..it can't. You can pick me up at my place later…," she teases, biting my bottom lip as she stands up, "see you later…., _boss."_

**Hooray for fail! :D**

**Review. :3**

**Link: I'll love you if you do.**

**Zelda: Hey!**


End file.
